Amaze me
by LannaJon4EVA
Summary: A story starring Ginny, in her 2nd last year at Hogwarts. Involves a blonde haired Slytherin and a Green eyed Griffindor, who shall she choose!
1. The Setting

"Ginny, Hurry up!" A voice yelled from downstairs. Ginny groaned and slid out of her nice warm bed. It was the middle of their summer break and Harry and Hermione were staying at her place as friends of Ron. She was close to them, and really enjoyed hanging around with them but their early morning starts really didn't do too much for her. She dragged herself to the shower and undressed quickly before jumping in.  
  
"Ahhhhh" She sighed as the hot water fell around her small frame. She washed her hair gently, standing directly under the shower to drown out Ron's fervent calls. She jumped out quickly racing to her bedroom and slipping on Hip hugging Jeans and a T-shirt before running a brush quickly through her thick red curls. She grabbed a lip-gloss, slipped on her shoes and snatched her bag off her dresser before meeting Ron, Hermione and Harry in the Kitchen.  
  
"Bloody hell Gin, could you take any longer?" Ron said his voice full of frustration and anger.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY" Molly shouted from her post at the kitchen sink "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE." The others laughed as Ron strode sulkily to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny questioned as she followed the others out of the door and to a muggle contraption called a 'bus stop'.  
  
"Gin, are you completely forgetting the fact that there is a party tonight. You know, the HUGE one that is going to take place at the Brown Manor? Lav invited pretty much the whole of 6th and 7th year, this is going to be one party and a half." Herm said sarcastically laughing. She had changed so much; from the quiet little bookworm she was now an out-going, attractive young lady that just happened to be pining over Ginny's older brother. She was tall, at 5"9 with straight brown hair (she had begun to use a de-frizz potion) and brown eyes. She was a little on the skinny side, but didn't seem to mind all that much about it. Ron was such a Jackass when it came to Hermione, he loved her, everyone knew that but he wasn't willing to grow up and admit it. He had really grown, more than Harry had. Ron who now stood at an impressive 6"2 was slightly muscled and him, as well as Harry had now figured out how to use muggle hair-gel to their advantage. Harry looked rather small compared to Ron, standing at 6" he was slightly more muscled than Ron, probably from all the extra quidditch training that happened after hours, the training that Ron wasn't exactly involved in.  
  
"Whoops...Oh My Gosh, that isn't good, I don't have anything to wear" Ginny groaned as Harry and Ron ushered them onto the bus.  
  
"Thus, the reason we are going shopping" Hermione said logically. Ginny and Hermione has spent most of their holidays working in a muggle clothing store in London, to make a bit of holiday cash. Little did they know that the place paid bloody well, and now they could go out and buy whole new outfits for the party and still have something left over.  
  
They sat down on the bus, Ginny and Hermione still describing the different outfits that they were planning on getting for the party on Saturday. Ron and Harry sat in the row behind them, leaning over to hear tidbits of the girl's conversation.  
  
"What about black, it has always gone with your hair colour Gin, it would look totally awesome with a denim skirt or something.."  
  
"But it's bound to look a little funny with the skirt that I was looking at in the shop, I mean it is like a pinky-purple, so I don't know.." Ginny looked thoughtful. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who in turn, mouthed the words  
  
'Its gonna be a long day'  
  
HEYA GUYZ, I HAVN'T WRITEN A LOT IN AGES, THIS IS A NEW STORY AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SHIPPER IS GOING TO BE. I HAVE A CHALLENGE FROM AIRLIA, SO HERE WE GO.THIS IS GONNA BE LONG I THINK BUT I NEED FEEDBACK AND LOTS OF IT..I AM WRITING INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR MY GERMAN TEST.THAT'S GONNA PAY OFF TOMOZ.  
  
C'YAZ LATA LOZZA 


	2. The Burrow

YOU GUYZ NO THE DEAL, I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER BUT HERE IT IS. ANY CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECONGNISE ARE J K ROWLINGS BUT ANY OTHER NEW ONES ARE MINE. PLOT BELONGS TO ME I GUESS...LUV YOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
"Herm, I am just going to go and sit outside for a bit ok? I am a bit hot and the pool looks really inviting!" Ginny said as she pulled on shorts and a T-shirt over her new bikini. They had been out shopping all day and had only just returned, both girls as well as the guys were completely exhausted and Harry and Ron had collapsed in front of a muggle contraption called a television. Hermione was going to have an afternoon nap, but Ginny had wanted to try out the new pool her father had invested in all week and finally had her chance.  
  
She walked out of her room and down the stairs and out the back door. When she got to the poolside she stripped off her shirt and sat dangling her feet into the cool water. Her bikini was a plain black halter-top and skimpy bottom, which she hid with her denim shorts. She closed her eyes enjoying the cool feeling of the water on her feet and the warm sun on her back. That was until a shadow seemed to block out the sun above her.  
  
"Can I sit here?" The voice asked. Ginny looked up and met emerald eyes. She smiled up at Harry and gestured for him to sit next to her. He was only wearing a pair of knee length 'Billabong' boardies that Ginny and Hermione had talked him into buying. She could see his muscled chest and it just happened to send shivers down her back. The first thing that Harry noticed about Ginny was how beautiful she looked when she had her hair down, which she barley ever had.  
  
"So have you decided what you are going to wear to the party yet Gin?" Harry asked trying to sound interested in something that he knew Ginny would like.  
  
"Not really, but I know you too well for you to get away with that Harry!" Ginny laughed  
  
"Get away with what!" Harry sounded mock offended  
  
"You know what, you knew I would be interested in talking about that and hopefully move onto your clothing and then you would want me to tell you how good you would look in anything...and then you would just be able to feed your ego" Ginny played along with him.  
  
"As if Gin" Harry laughed with her because he knew this is exactly true, not that he was full of himself, but him and Ginny had this unique relationship, and telling each other how good they looked was just a given. Ginny jumped up quickly and pushed Harry into the water watching whilst in hysterics as Harry tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY" Harry yelled as he recovered from his shock and jumped out of the pool. He grabbed her before she could run away and pulled off her shorts before jumping into the pool with a screeching Ginny clad only in her skimpy bikini. She screamed again as her body made contact with the icy water. The only thing that was relatively warm was Harry's arm pulled tightly around her waist. She turned around and looked Harry in the eye. She saw him smiling in his flirty manner, the one that always tended to take her light crush on him overboard.  
  
"That was sooooo uncalled for Mr. Potter" Ginny said as she pulled away and glared at him. They were in the shallow end so she had no trouble wading away form him and climbing out of the pool to grab her towel off the side. She shook out her hair and Harry found himself completely gob smacked. Sure he had been hiding feelings for the youngest Weasley for just on a year now, but what was he supposed to do, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He climbed out of the pool himself and grabbed his towel trying to tell himself to calm down.  
  
Ginny turned around suddenly and found herself facing a wet Harry and being held tight in his arms.  
  
"Harry?" She questioned looking up into his eyes. She barley had time to speak before he lowered his lips onto hers and shared their first kiss.  
  
HOWZ THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER GYZ? WAT DO U THINK? I NEED WAY MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE MORE OK? I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING ALL I CAN TELL YOU IS THAT IT IS WRITTEN ON A CHALLENGE......SO I NEED YOU IDEAS OK?  
  
WHAT HAPPENS? DOES GINNY RESIST? OR DOES SHE GET WITH HIM? WHAT DO U THINK? FLAMES WELCOME AS WELL....I HAV TO KNOW THE TRUTH! 


	3. Relationship or no?

HERE WE GO AGAIN, WHAT WILL GINNY DO? READ ON AND FIGURE IT OUT LUV'S!  
  
Ginny was extremely surprised as she leaned into the kiss. She hadn't expected Harry to EVER kiss her, let alone in her own back garden where anyone could walk and see them and where the only clothing between them was their swimmers. Ginny felt Harry's arms slide around her waste and draw her close. His one hand moved upward and tangled itself in her hair as his lips caused havoc with Ginny's. It was like there was a block between her brain and her spinal cord, she couldn't control what she did. She felt her hands slide around Harry's neck and pushed into the kiss a bit further as she felt Harry's hand tangle in her long red hair. She couldn't believe this was happening, that she was now kissing one of her best friends.....this just wasn't something that one normally did.  
  
Ginny was startled when she found herself moaning slightly into Harry's mouth. She had never really been kissed like this, I mean for goodness sake she was one of the most popular and attractive girls in her grade and she had been kissed by everyone From Dean Thomas, to Seamus and even to one of her best friends Colin when they went out for a stint in 5th year.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye "What was that for, I mean I...." Ginny moved back and turned away from Harry, she had no idea why that Just happened, things between her and Harry weren't.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.  
  
"Gin, I think that I love you." Ginny staggered a bit before being drawn into another long kiss. She let him kiss her whilst battling with her feelings. Why shouldn't her and Harry be together? What was stopping them? Her and Neville had broken up before school ended, he just hadn't been the one for her an she had ended the relationship quite soon after it began, they hadn't been right for each other, although she had to admit he was rather cute, he had grown out of his pudgy bad looks to become quite the charmer.  
  
Harry's hands slid lower and that was where it ended for Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea out here, but I do think that I may have deeper feelings for you." She smiled up into his bright eyes.  
  
"Then we can have a go at a relationship?" He asked holding onto her hands. "There isn't anything stopping us."  
  
WELL WELL WELL, IT SEEMS THAT GIN AND HARRY MITE HAVE SOMETHING GOING, WELL, KEEP READING CAUSE I ASSURE YOU THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME COMPLICATIONS OF BOTH SIDES OF THE RELATIONSHIP...WAT SHALL HAPPEN? R/R AND U WILL FIND OUT!  
  
THANX AIRLIA U ROK MY WORLD....U R THE ONLKY ONE READING MY STORY AT THE MOMENT AND I LUV U FOR IT. I DON'T REALLY NEED A BETTA AT THE MOMENT CAUSE MY BEST IS DOIN IT OR ME, SO YEAH....BUT I WILL LET U NO IF U DO K? BY THE WAY U ROK! 


	4. Preperation for the Party

Ginny's heart was up in the clouds that afternoon. Her and Harry had gone back into the house and told everyone the good news. Ron jumped off his chair and whooped in delight.  
  
"Way to go Gin. Best one so far!"  
  
"Thanks Ron, but considering her last boyfriend was Neville, I'm not taking that as too much of a compliment."  
  
"Don't push your luck Harry. He's being nicer to you than he was to the others. You should've seen him when I brought home Dean." Ron didn't trust himself to answer.  
  
"Well I say about time!" Hermione said. "I knew it was coming."  
  
"How do you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you just.know?"  
  
"Are you going to start making sense Ron?" Again, he didn't reply. Harry smiled inwardly at his friend. The poor guy had liked Hermione ever since 4th year. And he was still too stubborn or stupid to admit it. Harry wasn't sure which.  
  
"Come on Gin, let's go get ready for the party." Hermione said.  
  
"She can go like that and be the belle of the ball." Harry said sweetly, holding her tight. Ron made a gagging noise behind them, while Hermione winked slyly at Harry.  
  
'Smooth,' she mouthed. Harry gave his new girlfriend a quick kiss before letting her go get ready.  
  
"Want to play a game of Quidditch?" Ron said, after he had finished watching Hermione leave the room. Harry nodded. They, unlike the girls, did not four hours to get ready.  
  
"WILL YOU TO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron yelled for the fifth time, his impatience finally bubbling. "WE ARE COMING! JUST HANG ON! WE"LL BE TWO MINUTES!" Hermione yelled back. 15 minutes later, the girls finally descended the stairs.  
  
"Oh Gods...." Harry said as his eyes were glued to Ginny who descended the stairs ahead of Hermione. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder as he saw the blush threatening to take over poor Ginny's face. Ginny, with the help of Hermione of course, had managed to turn herself into something than no-guy would be able to tear his eyes away from. She was the picture of a sultry seductress dressed in an extremely short red skirt, black one shouldered shirt with her hair lose and curled with a red rose holding on side of the hair up. She had huge red heels that strapped around the heel and had square toes. Harry could not take his eyes away from her. Ginny smiled at a job well done.  
  
As she walked into Harry's arms he held her tight and kissed her gently. Hermione walked down the stairs, wearing hip hugging jeans and a purple halter as well as her black pumps. Her hair was up and she was dressed perfectly for a night of dancing. Harry noticed his friend's face give a slight twitch at the sight of her. He held out his hand shyly to Hermione, who took it happily. A look of relief passed over Ron's face. Arm in arm, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Brown Manner. All three of the seventh years had passed their tests at the beginning of they year, Harry and Hermione with flying colours and Ron after a few tries. Ginny, however, still could not apparate and so Harry had decided to join her via portkey. Mrs. Weasley held out the key that Lavender had sent for them to use. Harry and Ginny held out their hands and touched the key. Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and the wooshing sound before his feet felt firm ground again. He was in what appeared to be a large cloak room, and several students were apparating here and there, while others were arriving by floo or portkey. Next to him, Ginny was getting up off the floor. Her strappy heels had made the landing more than difficult.  
  
"Wonderful entrance my lady." Harry said smiling, holding out his hand to the flustered Ginny. She took it and stood up daintily, dusting herself off.  
  
"Let's go have some fun!" She said happily, heading towards the doors to the main dance arena.  
  
"Hey Harry." A breathy voice said from behind him. Harry turned and was met with a brown haired, dark sinned girl in a tight red dress that showed a bit too much cleavage.  
  
"Lavender? You look a bit. different." Harry said, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Yes! I spent all summer at the beach and got a bit of a tan. And the dress is new!" She said in the same breathy voice. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You look.nice." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Thanks!" She said, smiling. She walked up to Harry, putting her arms around his neck. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Err.. I kind of wanted to share my first dance with my girlfriend." Harry said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Oh, well, when you're done. I'm always free!" She said, shooting him a flirty wink before departing, her hips swinging in time with the movement of her legs. Harry frowned. Ginny was livid.  
  
"That little."  
  
"Remember sweetheart. this is her party.we don't want to get kicked out before it even starts do we?"  
  
"But she was.she was hitting on you!" Ginny said, her face flushing. Harry just grinned.  
  
"Ginny, darling.I'm with you! You are ten times better than her! And tonight. I want to spend every minute with you, not her!" Ginny's heart swelled at these words.  
  
"Oh Harry, what have I done all these years without you?" Harry didn't say anything, merely snaking his arm around her waist and holding her close. Ginny smiled as they walked further into the packed hall. The large, marble floor was almost lost in darkness, and the high ceiling was only briefly illuminated if the coloured lasers flying around the room rose high enough. Harry swung Ginny onto the floor as a new tune started up. Ginny laughed as she swung back into his arms in time with the rhythm. Harry was briefly illuminated as an emerald laser passed over him. His black pants, black hair and silver necklace shone in the light, while his emerald shirt and eyes blended with the matching light. His arms slid around her waste and drew her closer to him whilst he murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. 


	5. Mystery Man

Ginny stood at the food and drinks table, holding her cup under a tap that had been bewitched to emit not water, but a bubbly soft drink she couldn't recognize. Harry had been dragged away by Dean and Seamus earlier to "check out the talent." Harry had been disgusted and refused to go, but with a little push from his girlfriend he was eventually persuaded. There's not reason for him not to have some fun. Ginny reasoned, although she was still wary of her Harry being around people like Lavender. She had just raised her cup to her lips when she saw him. A flash of blonde hair, gone as quickly as it had appeared. Walking forward, she caught a glimpse of a tall, blonde and muscular boy dancing with a girl she couldn't recognize, before they spun out of sight again. Ginny frowned. Who is he? She pondered to herself. A small part of her mind was telling her she was being stupid. You have a boyfriend Ginny, a sweet, kind, gentle, not to mention good looking, boyfriend. What are you doing? But another part of her mind was too overwhelmed with curiosity to care. She crept forward again, craning her neck for a glimpse of the nameless blonde. But he was gone. Not able to hide her disappointment, she made her way back to her spot by the drinks table.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had discovered what Dean claimed the "talent" was.  
  
"Hi Harry, ready for that dance?" Lavender said, winking slyly. Harry's throat went dry.  
  
"Err. hi Lavender." Harry said uncertainly, backing away subconsciously. "Maybe we could dance later, I think I have to go and find Ginny."  
  
"Oh come on Harry darling, just a quick dance, for me? Ginny won't mind." Lavender said sweetly, taking hold of his hand and leading him on to the dance floor. Harry reluctantly followed, placing his hands lightly on her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so close he could smell her perfume and was intoxicated by it. The lasers around the room flashed across his eyes as Lavender whispered into his ears.  
  
"How about you and me go find a quiet corner?"  
  
Ginny had just shared a quick dance with Neville "for old times sake" (or so he claimed) and was enjoying her drink, when she was interrupted by a rude voice.  
  
"Excuse me Weasley, are you going to move or should I come back later?" Ginny's fists clenched as she heard the familiar drawl of her most hated enemy.  
  
"Get a life Malfoy, there's plenty of room." She said nastily, turning around to face him. She almost let go of the cup in her hand. She had found her nameless blonde. 


	6. Revealed

"Lavender.this isn't right."  
  
"Oh come on Harry darling." She whined, pressing herself up against him.  
  
"No!" Harry said forcefully. Lavender stepped back in shock. Harry's head cleared as the intoxicating perfume was no longer filling his nostrils.  
  
"I can't.I won't." Lavender stamped her foot in impatience.  
  
"Why not Harry darling, don't you like me?" She said sweetly, regaining her composure.  
  
"What's wrong Weasley, too good looking for you?" Malfoy said, interpreting her state of shock correctly. Ginny tried to regain control of her senses.  
  
"What did you do to yourself Malfoy? Surely you were ugly enough already?" Draco's eyes revealed his shock at her comment, but he got over it quickly.  
  
"Funny, I don't see any of the other girls complaining." He said, winking at some girls walking past, who in turn gave him welcoming smiles back. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Malfoy took a sip of the drink he had poured while they were talking. Ginny looked up and down at the blonde haired boy. She hated to say it, but he was looking good. Black, button down shirt with black pants, a silver necklace, and blonde hair spiked; this boy knew what girls liked in terms of dress. But he was an ass. Or at least that's what Ginny kept telling herself.  
  
"Lavender no!" Harry managed to say forcefully whilst holding her at arms length. He knew there was no way that he was going to let her have her way; it would ultimately be the end of him and Ginny. And he did not want to risk it.  
  
"Harry!" Lavender said, shocked. Obviously, no man had ever turned her down before.  
  
"I have been going out with Ginny for a day, what kind of man would I be if I cheated on her after a couple of hours?"  
  
"A lucky man, you'd be with me." She said seductively.  
  
"No, I'd be a jerk. And that's not what I want to be. Leave me alone Lavender, I have a girlfriend; one that I want to keep." Lavender stepped back from Harry, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"You'll give in to me one day Harry Potter." She said, before storming off. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He thought she'd never leave.  
  
"What are you looking at Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing Malfoy you A-hole" (A/N-I LUV AUSTIN POWERS)  
  
"So the hair isn't the only fiery thing about you Weasel" Draco said taunting her. It was a well known fact that the Weasley's were not particularly fond of their red hair, although many girls would kill for Ginny's locks. Ginny didn't trust herself to reply.  
  
At that moment Harry, who had been looking for her for the last few minutes, came up from behind Ginny and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, having fun?  
  
"Loads." Ginny said, smiling up at her boyfriend. "But more now that you're here." Harry smiled his famous grin at her. "How about you?" Harry pulled a face.  
  
"Not really." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"Lavender." Harry said in a slow drawl.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said in understanding. "You didn't."  
  
"No, although it took her a while to process it. Apparently the words I have a girlfriend mean nothing to her." Ginny relaxed again, having tensed up at the first mention of Lavender.  
  
"Good." She said simply.  
  
"Well. what have we here? Pothead and Weasel, together, that's interesting." Draco said, stepping out from against the wall.  
  
"Hello Malfoy, how many peoples' lives have you made miserable today?" Harry said over Ginny's shoulder. He was standing behind her with his arms laced around her waste and his chin resting on her shoulder. It meant he had to bend quite a bit but contemplating the fact that it was Ginny he didn't mind in the least.  
  
"Not nearly enough, you two seem to be good candidates for next in line though." He said, smirking.  
  
"The only reason you annoy the hell out of other peoples lives is because you don't have one of your own." Harry sneered.  
  
"Shall we revise your popularity count against mine?"  
  
"Popularity isn't all that matters in life, contrary to your belief."  
  
"Being on Voldemort's hit list isn't either." Draco drawled back.  
  
"Better than being on his buddy list." Harry snapped back, the last comment hitting a nerve. The fact that Draco had mentioned Harry being hunted by Voldemort again was not to good. Harry had hoped it would be over by now. Draco didn't reply to the comment, instead raising his eyebrows in his classic gesture and walking away smoothly. Harry was breathing heavily at this confrontation.  
  
"Harry calm down, don't let him get to you." Ginny said smoothly, turning to face her boyfriend. He nodded slowly, turning towards Draco where he was disappearing through the crowds. Ginny too, watched the blonde walk away.  
  
Why does act like that? Why does he think he's so cool? Is he really in league with you-know-who?  
  
All these questions were circling around her head, her mind was reeling. But underneath all the chaos, she vaguely heard a small drumming in her chest.  
  
And why is my heart beating faster than usual? 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

The rest of the summer passed without too many hicupps. The first major problem came when Ron found Ginny and Harry making out in the kitchen. Harry had risen early to go and cook breakfast for the Weasley's who were still home at 10am (being a Monday that was Ginny, Ron, Hermione and himself) and had been joined by Ginny later in the process. Being a teenager Harry found it remarkably difficult to keep his hands off and ended up lifting Ginny onto the counter so he could gain better access to her lips. Needless to say that Ron had been majorely pissed as well as disgusted at the sight of his best friend and sister snogging on the bench top.  
  
"Contaminated I tell you, absolutely positively contaminated, I will never be able to prepare a meal on that again....Hermione.........support me on this one!"  
  
"Absolutely not Ron" she had answered "It is none of our business anyway." And that was where it had ended, Ron had stormed out of the house unable to take another look at his sister with her skirt half way up her thighs perched on top of the bench top clinging onto an indignant and bright red Harry.  
  
He probably wouldn't have talked to them for the rest of the week had his Head Boy letter not arrived that very afternoon. Ron had been so excited he had raced into the dining room waving the piece of paper in the air and screaming in delight. Hermione grinned and held up her letter, and pointed to a glinting head girl badge on her chest.  
  
"Me too Ron!" She said, smiling happily. Harry smiled, happy for his two friends. He and Dumbledore had talked at the end of last year, and he had been offered the post of Head Boy but declined, stating that his extra Defense against the Dark Arts classes as well as Quidditch Captain duties would keep him far too occupied to fulfill his duties as Head Boy.  
  
"Harry hurry up! What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Packing, what else Ron?"  
  
"Why couldn't you be clever and do it last night like everyone else?"  
  
"Because I decided to be bloody annoying and piss everyone off in the morning by being late."  
  
"Fantastic." Harry heard Ron drawl from downstairs. Harry slammed down the lid of his bulging trunk and commenced dragging it down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Ron helped him lift it and carry it outside, where a couple of Ministry cars were waiting. Mr. Weasley had once again called in a favor from the office and his request had been granted.  
  
The ride to London was uneventful, unless you count Harry and Ginny (obviously sitting next to each other) beginning another snog fest. Luckily Ron and Hermione were in another car or another row would've started.  
  
When they arrived at the station they hopped out of the cars and began unloading trunks. The group walked to the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten, and in pairs conspicuously slid through the apparently solid wall.  
  
On the other side, the Hogwarts Express was already at the station and kids were already streaming in and out of it, running to and from their parents and friends, saying hello's and goodbye's.  
  
Pulling their trunks onto the train and traveling along the corridor, they eventually found an empty compartment. Harry and Ginny took one side of seats and Hermione and Ron the other, once their baggage was in the overhead compartments.  
  
Five to ten minutes into the train ride, Hermione and Ron left for a prefects meeting in a compartment near the front of the train, and Harry and Ginny were left to themselves. Harry put one leg up on the seat and settled Ginny between his legs, so she could lean back against his chest. They were just getting comfortable when the compartment door slid open. Ginny felt Harry become tense as Draco Malfoy walked in, flanked as usual by his two cronies.  
  
"Hello Potter, I've come to see if you're not up to any mischief. It's my job as a prefect to make sure you keep your toes inside the line." He said smugly, holding out his prefect badge.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. I'm not going to take any bull from you this year. I have a life, you don't, get over it." Harry snapped, not in the mood for their usual rally of insults. Draco smirked.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too Potter. Not that I can blame you for wanting to chase me away, with a girlfriend like that I'd want to be alone with her too. Better watch the Weasel carefully, or she might loose interest." Harry was trembling with anger at this stage. "I give it a month more. The Weasel will realize what a gay prick you are and dump you for someone who's actually got a personality."  
  
"I hope you're not referring to yourself Malfoy, because no one would be that desperate." Draco sneered at Harry before walking out of the compartment. Harry relaxed again and put his arms around Ginny, who had remained silent throughout the discourse.  
  
"Sorry." Harry whispered. Ginny didn't say anything, instead she leant back and placed her head on his chest, relaxing.  
  
I don't care about that jerk. I don't.  
  
But it didn't sound particularly convincing...even to herself. 


	8. A bit of healthy Competition

"Now class, take out your wands. I want your first lesson to be revising over last years work. I don't need to remind you that you have NEWTS at the end of this year." McGonagall began her first lesson on Monday in a rather snappish mood. Obviously she wasn't very happy at being back at school either. Harry normally enjoyed going back to Hogwarts, being a pleasant change from the dursleys. But this year he had been at the Weasleys, and for once he was sad that the school year had started.  
  
"Turn these quills in front of you into hedge hogs." The class looked at her blankly, everyone that is, except Hermione; who promptly waved her wand in a quick movement. Seconds later there was a perfect hedgehog crawling across her desk. Harry grinned at her.  
  
"As always." He said to Hermione, laughing as Ron tried to mimic her words and only produced a fountain of purple sparks from his wand. Ron grumbled at his inept magic.  
  
"First day back. you can't expect."  
  
"Yes, you can." Hermione said firmly, as Harry just shook his head. Within the next few minutes, Harry had successfully mastered the spell with Hermione's help, however Ron was still a little shaky. His hedgehog, in places of spines, had quills as spikes. Harry heard a snigger from behind him. Turning, he saw Malfoy proudly gesturing towards his perfect hedgehog.  
  
"Nice Weasley."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll turn you into a hedgehog. or would a ferret suit you better?"  
  
"I'd watch it Weasley, unlike me you can't buy your way out of a mistake." Ron raised his fist and made to stand, but Hermione and Harry instinctively shot out and held him back.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Ron. He's just annoyed because he's finally realized what an asshole he is" Harry said, consoling his fuming friend.  
  
"And you Potter, can you talk. With a piece of ass like the little weasel on your arm all day, if I were you I wouldn't be here in class, I'd be making sure she didn't go off with someone much better looking than you, which really wouldn't be hard to find." Malfoy smirked, looking as cool as he normally did. Harry went.  
  
"You are such a bloody anus Malfoy" Harry rose letting go of Ron, who in turn rose to back his friend and 'defend his sisters honor'.  
  
"Apparently it would seem that way," McGonagall said, standing behind Ron and Harry and pushing each of them down into their seats. "Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, detention with me, 7pm tonight. That is the last I want to hear of it, you are 7th years, act your age!"  
  
"Yeah Potter, not your dick size! We all know how young you'd be acting then!"  
  
"I'd be older than you Malfoy." Harry sneered back.  
  
"At least I know how to use mine." Malfoy said back casually.  
  
"At least I'm not a man whore!"  
  
"Hey, in my world that's not a bad thing."  
  
"BOYS! Each of you will spend tomorrow night and Wednesday in detention with me." Both boys opened their mouths to argue it was the others fault. "I don't want to hear it!" Mc Gonagall cried, storming to the front of the room. Harry and Ron resumed their seats, still fuming.  
  
"Let's recap. Who has the girl?" Harry whispered behind him once Mc Gonagall was distracted. Malfoy slammed his book down on the table, but did not reply. Harry smirked. 


	9. Encounters

Ginny traipsed into the change rooms on Monday afternoon after an exhausting quidditch session. Harry had been working them really tough, and had given many of the 'Oliver like' long winded speeches this afternoon. The difference between Harry and Oliver, however, being that Harry actually sounded as if he believed in what he was saying.  
  
She stripped off her robes and sauntered into the shower, rinsing out her hair and using her new "Body works: The quidditch collection-For girls" shower gel. Her sore body enjoyed the warm shower immensely, and she had trouble convincing herself to get out. Sighing, she turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and commencing to dry herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps come in to the change room. She quickly wrapped the towel around her naked form before turning around to see who had intruded so rudely into the change room.  
  
"Hello darling." Harry said seductively, winking at his dripping girlfriend.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny cried, wrapping the towel around her tighter. Harry laughed at her attempts.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I knew it was you, and I only came in way after you finished your shower. I'm still decent!" He said innocently. Gin relaxed and grinned at her boyfriend.  
  
"I wonder sometimes." She said softly, coming towards him.  
  
"Do you now? Well how about I make that clear for you." Harry said, smiling as he too walked towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You're not convincing me Mr. Potter."  
  
"I'll have to try harder then." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ginny kissed him back fervently, however she had trouble keeping her towel up. Harry noticed this and stepped back.  
  
"My decency at work." He said, before waving his wand and muttering a quick spell. "There, it will stay up now." Ginny visibly relaxed. "Now." Harry said, leaning back into his girlfriend. "Where were we?"  
  
"Get a bloody room Potter." The couple heard a sneer from the door. "We wouldn't want the two of you to be caught by a prefect on duty now would we?" He questioned smirking at the angry Potter and the bright Red Weasley.  
  
"Shut up and get out Malfoy" Harry took one step in front of Ginny shielding Ginny from his roving eyes.  
  
"You know Potter-I don't think I will. Anyway, Mc Gonagall wants you...though I cant think why when there are some of us that are just so much...I don't know how to say it...better... sums it up. !" Malfoy smiled menacingly.  
  
"I'll go Malfoy, but if you lay so much as one greasy finger on MY girlfriend you will regret the day you were conceived." Harry was quite angry now. He knew he had to go and talk to Mc Gonagall, but the idea of leaving Ginny alone with his wasn't particularly appealing. He turned to Ginny and kissed her gently, yet persuasively, making sure that Malfoy saw all of this. "Stay away from her you slime ball git" Harry said as he left.  
  
"Oh, I'll stay away from her Potter, but I can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me" Malfoy taunted as Harry left the change rooms, leaving him alone with the smallest weasel.]  
  
"Weasel." Draco said sitting down on the change room bench. He looked up at the fuming Weasley, realizing that she was just in a towel. At least he had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Get up and clear out Malfoy, I need to change" she spat.  
  
"I have no objection to you changing now, actually I think it will be quite educational" He smirked again. That bloody smirk was beginning to really piss Ginny off.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny said dangerously, "Leave now, before I make you."  
  
"I'd just love to see you try." Malfoy said, casually leaning back against the wall behind him. Ginny took one last glare at Malfoy before grabbing her things and stepping into a toilet cubicle. She locked the door and proceeded to get changed.  
  
Why won't he leave me alone? He never noticed me before, and now all of a sudden it's like he's following me around.  
  
Ginny decided to get a straight answer out of him.  
  
"Malfoy." She said, stepping out of the cubicle fully dressed in hipster jeans and a tight polo shirt. "Why are you all of a sudden interested in me?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked seductively, getting up from his spot on the bench and walking over to her, uncannily like Harry had done not long before.  
  
"Well when a guy who previously never even cast a second glance at you suddenly can't get enough of you, you begin to wonder."  
  
"Who says I can't get enough of you?" He said, continuing his approach. Ginny instinctively took a few steps back and found herself against the wall. Malfoy leaned his two hands against the wall on either side of her. He was barely a centimeter from her lips, and she smelt his sweet cologne. Ginny had by now, dropped her bags and felt her knees go rather week.  
  
"Don't Malfoy." She said softly, turning her head away.  
  
"You never call me Draco."  
  
"You never call me Ginny." She retorted, turning to face him and being confronted by his steel grey eyes.  
  
"Alright then. Ginny. I'll see you later."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner. Now go." She said, rather harshly and immediately regretting it.  
  
"Not at dinner, I have detention."  
  
"First day?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Your little boyfriend does too."  
  
"I bet it has something to do with you."  
  
"He started it."  
  
"I doubt it." Draco grinned but didn't reply; instead he took his hands of the wall and walked away.  
  
"Goodbye Draco." Ginny said, before he walked out the door. He stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny." He said smiling, before walking out.  
  
Why just happened? She asked herself. What if he had kissed me? Would I have been able to say no? The scariest thing to her was that she didn't know the answer.  
  
"Ron hurry up, Mc Gonagall is going to kill us!" Harry screeched up the dorm room stairs.  
  
"I'm coming you twit, hold on." Ron cried back. Seconds later he bounded down the stairs, running straight into Harry. The two fell to the floor in a sprawled mess, wincing in pain.  
  
"You absolute git!" Harry cried.  
  
"Well what were you doing standing at the bottom of the stairs anyways? Not really clever was it?" Harry lunged forward and grabbed his friend in a headlock. The two began to wrestle playfully on the common room stairs.  
  
"Can you take a picture of Mc Gonagall face when you turn up late?" Hermione said, standing over them with her hands on her hips. Both boys immediately got up and ran out the dormitory, shouting their goodbye to Hermione before the portrait hole closed.  
  
"So tell me Ron. When are you going to make you move on Hermione?" Harry said casually. Ron immediately turned bright red and started muttering something in audible.  
  
"I don't. not like that."  
  
"Bull, even someone with half a brain can see it."  
  
"Really?" Ron squeaked. Harry nodded, and his friend sighed in defeat. "Okay, so maybe I do, but she doesn't like me back."  
  
"And you know this. how?" Ron didn't have an answer. "Exactly, so I think its about time you found out."  
  
"But what if she never speaks to me again?"  
  
"Honestly Ron, you obviously don't know her well enough if you think she's going to stop talking to you." Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll do something about it." "When?"  
  
"I Dunno, sometime..."  
  
"That's not good enough. Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Ron squeaked, paling at the thought.  
  
"Yes." Ron nodded dumbly, obviously not looking forward to it.  
  
The two reached McGonagalls office and knocked.  
  
"Come in." They heard from the other side of the door. The two entered. Malfoy was already standing at McGonagalls desk. He turned and smirked as a greeting to the two boys. "Your late." Mc Gonagall said, before motioning them to shut the door and stand next to Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Mc Gonagall frowned, but didn't dwell on it.  
  
"Now boys, over the holidays the trophy room has collected an awful lot of dust." What she now heard was groans from all three boys. Everyone knew what a big job cleaning the trophy room was. "Right, well off you boys go now, the door is magiced to only let you through once you have finished the work. And believe me boys, if I hear that you have been fighting, there will be serious consequences."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Ron said for about the 50th time that night. They had been working 2 hours straight in the trophy room and had almost finished. The boys, especially Draco and Ron had been trading insults all night, Malfoy especially insulting Ron about his family, his money, and his hair.  
  
"As if I would Weasley. I mean I am just so much better than you that I am really helping you along here. You should feel privileged to be insulted by me." Draco smirked. Didn't he ever get pissed at anyone?  
  
"Yeh well look at it this way Malfoy, I have everything I want, but you...you want the one thing you cant have" Ron rose, smiling slightly knowing he was getting to Malfoy.  
  
"And what is that Weasley" Draco smiled all too sweetly.  
  
"My Sister!"  
  
HEYA GUYZ...PLEASE KEEP READING I AM REALLY ENJOYING WRITING BUT I NEED SOME FEEDBACK. IS THE PLOT OK??? OK...WELL HERE ARE NATTY AND MY 'I LVOE YOU'S' IF U WANT TO BE INCLUDED PLEASE LET US KNOW. JACKIE SALLY NICKI THE REST OF OUR GROUP WHO BOTHER READING THIS 


End file.
